


Sweeter Than Candy Itself

by RoseRedFlower



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Candy, Carnival, Clowns, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fun, Romance, Scary Clowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedFlower/pseuds/RoseRedFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm surprised that Laughing Jack a.k.a. LJ isn't as popular as some of the other members of the Creepypasta.</p><p>ANYWAYS, here's a new carnival coming into town where Laughing Jack and you meet. Not just him though. Tons of Creepypastas work with him at the his own attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Candy Itself

It was eight o' clock now on this summer Saturday and what you were doing was staying inside and reading. You lived in a decent if not classy house in a popular neighborhood. Your mother was a national lawyer who was always traveling around the world and your father was a Consultant with his business. You were an only child so you were mostly alone. Even when your parents did come home they were always surrounded by their career.

Being home schooled didn't help either. Your parents always wanted you safe and sound so they naturally thought that you being home schooled by a hired teacher would help you. Your teacher was one of the only friends you have. His name was Roman Ross or Mr. Ross when school was in session. He enjoyed teaching you and naturally wanted to see you succeed. However you could tell he knew you were lonely. The only friends you had outside of Mr. Ross was Nora Walsh. 

She is your neighbor and is your age so naturally the two of you became best friends. She had more friends since she went to public school but you hardly ever saw them. 

Suddenly your cell phone went off and instead of seeing your mother or father (like you wanted) it was Nora.

_"Hey Nora."_

_"Hey (Y/N)! Did you hear that there's a carnival in town today! It looks amazing!"_

_"I did hear about it but my parents told me not to go."_

_"BOO! Come on you lazy turtle! Me and some friends are going out in thirty minutes! Get some clothes on and prepare to be sugar high when you come home!"_

_".....fine I will. However promise me you won't tell my parents."_

_"My lips are sealed. Now get ready!"_

You hung up the phone and though for a moment. Maybe Nora was right. You are almost eighteen so why not go out and enjoy life?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were just outside the carnival with Nora, Brittany and John. The carnival was indeed grand and exciting. It looked like a movie come to life with games, food, rides, competitions and more food!

"Where do we go first?" You asked.

"I want to go on  _that_ ride!" Nora pointed to a huge roller-coaster that went up and down a lot.

"Than after that I'm going to the batting cage where I'm going to win myself a prize!" John smirked while flexing his muscles.

"How impressive." Brittany teased sarcastically. 

"What's that over there?" you looked past the bumper cars.

Instead of normally a little Haunted House ride for the kids you saw a **House of Horrors** that looked about the size of a small museum exhibit.

"Oooh! Something scary! Lets go!" Nora cheered.

While waiting in line you saw that the guy who was looking at the wrist bands or tickets was blonde and wore a green t-shirt with black shorts. His eyes were covered by his black sunglasses. He looked at you strangely before continuing his job.

You all walked into to the dark exhibit looking around. It was filled with eerie sound effects and props that actually looked realistic. (Like the ice-cream with eyeballs in them)

When walking in you saw the first part of the House was a room called: **The Living Dolls.**

The music had changed and sounded more like a chilling music box theme. There were dolls everywhere some looked nice while others looked smashed, broken and even bloody.

A little girl was on the bed who was covered in blood and staring at her doll.

She sang with a strange voice:

_One, two, Jeff The Killer is coming for you._

_Three, four, Better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab a crucifix_

_Seven, eight, never stay awake_

_Nine, ten, Never sleep again...._

Brittany shivered, Nora was freaked out and even John looked like he didn't want to be here. You however thought it was interesting and enjoyed it.

The whole time you began walked someone with with a hatchet that looked real was following you making you all want to leave soon.

Out of no where a sadistic pale human with a carved smile and wide eyes ran at you all with a knife.

Nora, John and Brittany screamed and ran off ahead while you looked at the worker and smiled. He didn't stab you but it was still pretty engaging.

It turned out your group went on ahead of you and you were walking alone. The next exhibit was called:  **The Screaming Forest.**

The setting was dark with strobe lights going on and off while you were reading notes.

_Help Me_

_Always Watches No Eyes_

_Can't Run_

The last note you came up to was titled:  _Behind You_

You did turn around and jumped in shocked that a man with no face and a suit was behind you out of no where!

When you turned in front of you again to keep walking he was there in front of you looming at you.

You glanced behind you ad saw that the man wasn't even there from before. You figured there was probably another man dressed like him.

With an impressed smirk you left the forest to follow to the next one called:  **Mad Doctors.**

Inside the dark room was a spine-chilling doctor office with a patient who had what appears to be blood and guts all over the place.

A man with black hair and a doctor mask loomed over the patient chuckling darkly. He then stared at you with delight.

Out of the shadows a blue masked man with no eye sockets looked over the body and began eating one of the organs.

The doctor with black hair walked behind you while you were going to the next room and he whispered with an intimidating voice. 

_"We've saved the best for last..."_

You were pretty thrilled for the last exhibit and decided to go into the last room known as: **Carnival Of Fun.**

Oh and it's pretty safe to say that the rest of your group hurried along the exhibit quickly.

The last one was set like a stage and you saw a black and white clown playing with a jack-in-the-box.

He looked at you tilting his head and walked over to stand in front of you. All you did was stare at him in fascination, man did he look real!

His arms stuck out to hand you the jack-in-the-box and you guessed he wanted you to play.

_All around the mulberry bush_

_The monkey chased the weasel_

_The monkey thought t'was all good fun_

_POP!_

You were shocked that a piece of paper wrapped up popped out instead of the toy.

Opening up the letter you saw the words in blood say:

RUN NOW

Suddenly zombie like creatures came out from everywhere and ran after you.

You decided to have some fun and run for your life.

Dashing to the exit door you screamed and laughed at the same time while closing the door.

"There you are!" Nora sighed in relief.

"We thought you got lost or worst!" Brittany fretted.

"It was just a haunted house!" you reassured. "Nothing _too_ scary! Plus why did you ditch me back there?"

"We thought you were behind us." John explained. "We rushed out of there thinking you were behind us. We would've come back in to find you but decided to wait for a few minutes."

"I thought that was great! It was a spectacular way to start this day off!" you cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Some if you won't care but here~
> 
> Where you live : http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151384587
> 
> What you wore: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151386258
> 
> Entrance Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9-TDHt7Tco
> 
> Doll Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3bjH68VFW0
> 
> Forest Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAP26hS82BU
> 
> Doctor Office Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMpBvbA-XmU
> 
> Carnival of Horror: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gSArsp7Lro


End file.
